The subject matter described herein generally relates to pet food formulations, and related methods and apparatuses.
Low, high and intermediate moisture pet foods are known. Low moisture or “dry” pet foods have a stable shelf life. High moisture or “wet” pet foods are commonly deemed more palatable, and are often kept in a canned or otherwise sealed form to extend shelf life. Intermediate moisture pet foods are also known.